


病房车

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	病房车

在蔡徐坤尚未从睡梦苏醒的那段时日，朱正廷倒也从未对病床上只剩下点气息的蔡徐坤动过什么旖旎的心思，全身心就剩下了等待他醒来，能和他说上两句话。  
可蔡徐坤苏醒之后，依旧躺在病床上养病的那段时日对他来说便全然不同，甚至可算是种煎熬。  
小半年的功夫没有和心爱的人有过肌肤之亲，就算朱正廷不想承认，可还是不得不面对夜晚陪床时想对病人动手动脚的小心思。  
朱正廷把自己缩在旁边病床的被窝里，蜷成一只鸵鸟，恨不得插上耳机给自己放一段静心咒。  
蔡徐坤一脸茫然，但奈何腿脚灌了铅似的动弹不得，只得可怜兮兮地叫着。  
“正正，我想擦擦身子，正正帮我擦擦身子吧。”  
我擦你个……  
朱正廷深吸一口气，努力地崩出个完美微笑，起身顶着乱蓬蓬的鸡窝头去打热水去了。  
不他觉得他不应该打热水，他应该在初春的夜晚打一盆冰水，最好带冰碴的那一种，像冰桶挑战一样从头灌下去。  
朱正廷往脸盆里倒热水，朱正廷揉毛巾，朱正廷恶狠狠地瞪着蔡徐坤。  
“你这么无辜地看着我干嘛，脱了，还等着我亲自给你脱吗？”  
这话说得，活脱脱像三流偶古装像剧里调戏村头良家妇女然后被主角殴出三条街的无赖小霸王，朱正廷自己都跟着脸红，但无奈对家不太脸红，还有点耍赖，一双黑亮亮的小狗狗似的眸子可怜兮兮地看着他：“不行啊正正，你给我脱呗。”  
我给你脱个……  
朱正廷一个头两个大，还是认命地甩甩手上的水，把蔡徐坤扶起来，一粒粒给他解扣子。  
画面其实不太旖旎，场景其实也并不暧昧，可耐不住朱正廷脑海中自带粉色滤镜，蔡徐坤看着他鼻尖的目光又像带着火星，朱正廷脱着脱着，又萌生了扑上去施以兽行的念头。  
“正正你脸怎么这么红?”  
朱正廷赶紧摸了摸自己的脸：“胡说八道什么，你身上哪块肉我没看过，我有什么好脸红的!”  
说着心虚地脱下蔡徐坤的上衣转头拿毛巾。  
蔡徐坤乐了，有美人伺候着宽衣解带还有贴身擦身服务，王侯将相都得羡慕得流口水吧！  
温热的毛巾蹭上蔡徐坤透着羊脂白的皮肤，立刻被烫红一小块，虽说身上大大小小的疤还是不少，但眼前场景美妙，美妙之极，某个没有人性的部位跟着激动了起来，往日颠鸾倒凤共赴云雨的美好画面一一浮现眼前，这具身子的主人抱着他的腰狠狠冲撞，脸上的表情魅惑却也危险至极，那双眸子里印着自己沉浸在欲望中的模样……  
淦……  
朱正廷尴尬地把蔡徐坤转过去给他擦背，一边盘算着到公共厕所拿凉水冲一把脑袋能不能把这莫名的邪火压下去。  
蔡徐坤被转过去了，看不见朱正廷的神色，依然无辜地说：“腿腿也要擦。”  
神他妈腿腿……  
朱正廷一边腹诽一边迎合：“行行，一会给你脱裤裤，给你擦腿腿。”  
“正正，你嗓子怎么哑了？”  
“谁哑了。”朱正廷欲盖弥彰地瞎咳嗽两声。  
“要不我给你揉揉。”  
蔡徐坤转过脑袋看他，明知道蔡徐坤这家伙说嗓子呢，朱正廷还是不可避免地想歪了一下。蔡徐坤伸手掐一把朱正廷红通通的脸，身子已经靠上来了：“你咋啦正正?”  
“别闹!再闹我治你了！”  
“我哪儿闹了?”蔡徐坤委屈，伸着长腿任鸵鸟状的朱正廷给他脱了裤子，眼神一眼都不敢看他的小兄弟，又鸵鸟似的去给他换盆水，洗了洗毛巾。  
蔡徐坤眉头一挑，了然地笑了。  
“正正，你说我什么时候能好起来啊。”  
“我怎么知道，你这两天活蹦乱跳的，估计过两天就能不用拐杖了吧。”  
“也是，等我腿好了，就能抱你了。”  
朱正廷这一个擦腿的动作登时劈了叉，火热的毛巾直接和蔡徐坤蠢蠢欲动的小兄弟打了个照面。  
“啊……对不起啊……”  
蔡徐坤捂着受伤的小兄弟痛不欲生，可怜兮兮地看了眼朱正廷：“我就调戏你一句，不至于吧。”  
朱正廷乐了，专心给他擦着脚：“你活该啊，非得占个口头便宜。”  
“可是我有小半年没抱你了。”  
黑亮的眸子分外讨巧，蔡徐坤小奶狗的模样激起朱正廷心底蓬勃得快要结果子的欲望之树，收了毛巾，把蔡徐坤卷进被子里裹成只毛毛虫：“等你好了的。”  
朱正廷自己也忍得难受，试问大活人就在那躺着，像块大奶糖一样无时无刻不向你散发着甜兮兮的奶味，这搁谁能忍得住？  
可朱正廷也很绝望，他得忍，忍得立地成佛了他也得忍。  
强行跑到厕所拿凉水洗了个头，擦干了回到病房时，蔡徐坤已经背过他去睡着了似的。朱正廷这颗心可算吞回肚子，走上前去准备给他掖掖被子。  
可没想到，蔡徐坤还没睡呢，似乎就等着朱正廷来给他掖被角的这一刻。  
黑亮的眸子狡黠地闪着，蔡徐坤长手一钩朱正廷的腰将他拉到怀里，磁性的笑声贴着他敏感的耳廓：“正正刚才硬了?”  
“我没有啊你别瞎说!!”  
被看穿了小心思的朱正廷登时脸红炸毛，一把推开蔡徐坤的手狂野地给他掖被子，恶狠狠地说：“你赶紧给我睡觉!明天早上起来还得复健!!”  
“可是正正……”蔡徐坤哪里肯放他走，一只手不依不饶地拉着朱正廷的一只手，要往自己胯下带，朱正廷忙不迭地被带进被窝里，触到了某个硬挺的物件，被烫得眼眶发红，“我硬了……下不去……”  
“妈的。”朱正廷无意识地爆了句粗口，掀开被子钻进去了，无需再多说一句话，带着点初春寒气的身子紧紧贴上擦过身子还未穿上病号服的蔡徐坤的身子，倾身不客气地吻上他的厚唇。  
蔡徐坤的手没闲着，三两下扯开了朱正廷的衣服，手指钻进内裤里抚慰着好不容易才降下火去的欲望。手中的欲望早已半勃，在蔡徐坤几下揉弄间便羞涩地全然盛开。朱正廷一边忙不迭地回应着蔡徐坤的唇舌，边有些颤抖笨拙地隔着内裤描摹着那男根的形状，硬挺的触感熏红了他的眼，偏偏带着层薄薄枪茧的手掌揉搓得他过分舒适，一波波磨人的快感窜到大脑皮层，舒爽得他想要更多。  
“正正……舒服吗？”蔡徐坤边厮磨着他被吻得嫣红的唇瓣边骚包地压低着声音。朱正廷头脑一片空白地被诱惑了，磨磨蹭蹭地想往他怀里钻，手里攥着生龙活虎的大家伙套弄的速度也加快了些许，哼哼唧唧地说着：“爽……唔嗯爽死了……再快一点，想射了……”  
蔡徐坤也被套弄得舒爽，过久没尝过荤腥的身子蓦地得到抚慰，一时差点在朱正廷变着花样弄他的手指间抢先泄了。朱正廷轻眯杏眼，皓齿咬着半截下唇意乱情迷地向他的方向顶着腰，旖旎的调子不自主地自红唇点点泄出，直接把蔡徐坤的理智烧着了，他翻身压着人，叠着二人的性器握于一起，飞速地撸动着，软头冲撞着软头，性器交叠着揉碾着，爽得朱正廷仰着头快叫不出声，没过几下套弄便压着嗓子射了。  
蔡徐坤死死地咬着他颈侧的小胎记，跟着闷哼几声射了出来，点点不知道谁的白浊喷溅在二人的小腹。  
食髓知味地打了一炮，明显二人谁也没满足，朱正廷试探地看着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也试探地看着朱正廷，最后还是以朱正廷翻身压上了蔡徐坤为这件事的收尾。  
朱正廷大剌剌地坐在他疲软下去的性器上，股缝刚好卡进去，猫似的俯下身吻他的嘴唇，缠着他的舌尖亲出滋滋的水声。  
蔡徐坤逗他：“我是给你憋坏了啊，等我好了，肯定好好满足你。”  
“那现在呢？不管我了？”  
“可是我心有余力不足啊。”蔡徐坤心碎地看着身上的尤物一眼，奈何腿不给力，心底明明已经把人掀翻掰开大腿肏进去了，可现实却是，朱正廷坐在他身上，而他顶不动。  
但他不想承认自己顶不动，这太丢人了，这无疑和自己媳妇儿承认自己硬不起来一样丢人。  
朱正廷趴在蔡徐坤身上亲他，那双大手在他身上摸着，摸得他舒服，便难耐地用臀肉蹭着那渐渐抬头的欲望。蔡徐坤又被蹭出一脑门子火，对着那不老实的臀啪啪打了两巴掌：“正正，坐上来吧，我觉得我能行。”  
不管他真的能不能行，蓄势待发一柱擎天的蔡姓小兄弟都在叫嚣着他可以。朱正廷眼圈红着，也早忍不了了，当着蔡徐坤的面挺直了身子，取了床头的护肤油，挤出一坨乳白色膏体往自己的后庭探去。  
蔡徐坤目眦欲裂，哪里忍受得了这般刺激，尤物在自己面前将手指一根根探进后穴扩张，红潮爬满尤物全身，胸膛因情潮而急剧鼓动，两颗亟待采撷的粉色蓓蕾也颤抖着。  
蔡徐坤曲起身子去帮他，伸手揉弄了两下他挺翘的欲望便低下头送进了嘴里。  
朱正廷被突如其来的刺激激得狠狠抖了一下，后穴立刻夹紧了自己的手指，蠕动的肠道滋滋地泛着水声。  
身前涨得难受的欲望被没入高热的口腔，灵活的舌头顺着茎身舔到顶端狠狠一吸，随后又将整根含入。  
灭顶的快感激得朱正廷仰过头去，无意识地呻吟出声，蔡徐坤含着他的欲望还抬高了眸子看他，黑亮的像野兽吞噬猎物般的神色更在他身体燃了把大火。  
“不行了……坤……再玩下去我又要射了……”  
蔡徐坤如他所愿吐出他的欲望，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，更是撩拨得他眼圈泛红，引导着朱正廷缓缓坐在他的欲望之上，刚刚扩张过尚还湿软的蜜穴一点点吞下尺寸骇人的阴茎，直直到整根吞入，两个人都如释重负地喘了一口气。  
热汗自额头欢畅地淌下，许久没被疼爱的穴肉亲昵地咬住硕大的男根推挤着，哪怕不抽插都是一波波蚀骨锥心的快感。  
蔡徐坤凑上去吻着朱正廷的嘴唇哄着：“疼吗正正，能行吗？”  
刚适应了久违的尺寸便被吻得七荤八素的朱正廷迷迷糊糊地回应着他的吻，缓缓抬起臀瓣至半根滑出又重新坐下，硕大的龟头破开肠肉插到了恐怖的深度，朱正廷登时被快感撞得大脑空白了一秒，得了趣地在他身上移动起来。  
蔡徐坤爽得不行，扣紧眼前乱晃的细腰施了点力气，嘴唇也跟着从朱正廷的下巴一路吻到两粒在他眼前晃来晃去的茱萸，伸出舌尖在小巧的肉粒上捻弄着。  
“啊……啊……好舒服……另一边也要……”  
被舔得蒙了水光的肉粒随便一点摩擦都是生了火的快感，蔡徐坤含着另一边的粉嫩，另一只手的指腹在肉粒顶端刮弄着，朱正廷挺高了胸膛迎合了，后穴因为快感剧烈收缩痉挛着，爽得蔡徐坤再忍不住朱正廷这磨人的速度，发着狠使着劲向上顶弄起来。  
“啊啊啊……你怎么还有力气顶……那里……那里顶到了……好舒服唔唔……”  
被顶到敏感点的朱正廷也顾不上巡逻的小护士可能听到，压不住嗓子地媚叫着，双臂抱紧蔡徐坤的脖子将自己的胸口往他的唇舌边送去，一边迎合着蔡徐坤的顶弄在他身上起伏着。  
肉刃肏到诡谲的深度，暴起的青筋和龟头都能恰到好处地捻弄着身体里那小小的开关。  
蔡徐坤没过一会便将眼前白花花的胸口啃咬得一片红痕，爱不释手地揉弄着那两瓣软臀，任交合处淌下的淫液打湿他的手掌。  
病房内吱呀吱呀的声音越发急促，蔡徐坤托着他的臀瓣发了狠地顶弄着，朱正廷迎合不及，被欺负得眼角泛起泪来：“蔡徐坤你个骗子……怎么这么大力气……唔唔好舒服……那里……”  
“我再也……再也不信你了……啊嗯……再快一点，我要……要射了……”  
蔡徐坤也委屈，他这绝对是突破人类极限了，只得可怜兮兮地贴着他耳廓说：“你勾引我在先，正正，再多来几次，我估计都不用复健了。”  
“啊啊……嗯……你……你滚……再深一点……”  
又是一阵吱呀声，许久病房内才平息下这段情潮，巡逻的小护士闻声敲门进来时，满屋暧昧喧腾的气息已然散去，蔡徐坤睡眼朦胧无辜地看着护士小姐姐：“出什么事了吗？”  
护士小姐姐颇有羞赧：“没什么，可能是我听错了，诶给你陪床的家属呢？”  
蔡徐坤藏好被窝里的人，回了一个纯良的笑脸：“哦他刚才起夜了，兴许他起夜动静大，还把姐姐招来了。”  
朱正廷没好气地在被子里咬了他一口，如愿以偿地得了一记深顶。


End file.
